J'aurais tellement souhaité
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: (Spoil Chapitre 614) Elle est là, mais il est parti... Loin. La mort l'a emporté, et pourtant, elle n'arrive toujours pas à enterrer ses sentiments.


**J'aurais tellement souhaité**

Je me tiens face à cette pierre. Le ciel est bleu et les nuages d'un blanc immaculé. Un blanc qui me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux. Ces yeux qui avaient coutume de me faire rêver.

_Dix années..._

Voilà plus de dix années que je te connais. Des années à te regarder de loin...

_ à t'admirer_

Admirer ta façon de voir le monde, m'entrainer avec toi, manger avec toi et partager... Partager nos sourires, nos peines, nos pleurs. A l'époque, nous étions une équipe soudée, et malgré nos différences, notre lien était éminent, profond, intense... fusionnel.

Voilà plus de dix ans que je regarde le ciel en pensant à toi, en me demandant comment Dieu a fait pour faire brûler en moi une flamme aussi torride. Ce feu n'a jamais cessé de me consumer le cœur, de lui faire un effet de tremblement de terre, à chaque fois que mon regard se trouve confronté au tien. Je me noyais dans tes yeux, je ne distinguais mes repères , je me laissais tout simplement emporter... Ton regard reflétait la pureté de ton âme, mais aussi ta détermination et ton courage. Malgré ton air hautain, jugé parfois trop austère par les autres, je percevais l'enfant qui était en toi. Il était...pur, innocent, doux... et tellement fragile.

Et moi, moi cette pétale volant dans une tornade, je ne pouvais que t'aimer.

Je t'aimais tellement que les mots ne pouvaient décrire ce sentiment. Je voulais être proche de toi, sentir ta présence, la chaleur de ton corps, puis te dire... les mots qui me brulaient la gorge depuis de longues années.

Mais je n'ai rien dit. Car il y a toujours un _"demain"_.

N'est ce pas...?

Un oiseau continuera toujours de voler, haut, toujours plus haut, plus loin... aussi longtemps que ses ailes ne lui font pas défaut. Tu étais semblance à ces oiseaux que tu aimais tant regarder. Je t'admirais du coin de notre camp d'entrainement, et yeux alors d'habitude impassibles s'illuminaient d'espoir. Ils voyaient au delà du monde, au delà de la beauté, au delà des cieux. Et moi, je me laissais emporter par ce regard qui me menait aussi loin que ces oiseaux libres... dans ce univers infini.

Grâce à toi, j'ai appris à être forte, à être la Kunoichi que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être: Une femme libre, forte etqui sait faire face aux pires situations sans flancher. J'ai appris à ne pas verser mes larmes lorsque je suis abattue car c'est ça, être un ninja. Je voulais tellement te ressembler, j'admirais tout ce que tu faisais, et je t'imitais, en caressent l'espoir qu'un jour, tu remarques mes efforts, et que tu viennes vers moi. Je t'ai toujours regardé, du début... jusqu'à la fin.

Tu ne te laissais jamais abattre, quelque soit la situation. Car tu es... un "génie". Tu n'as jamais versé de larmes, malgré l'hardiesse, la souffrance, la douleur et les cicatrices qui t'ont été affligées. Toujours la tête haute, vers le ciel, tu ne pleurais pas.

Et moi, cet être minable qui a toujours suivi sans cesse tes pas, je ne pleurerai pas, non, non, je ne laisserai pas les larmes couler.

_Un ninja... n'a pas le droit... de pleurer._

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et je repose une rose blanche sur cette pierre où ton nom est gravé.

Dis moi... Comment est l'au-delà ? As-tu trouvé cette liberté que tu as toujours souhaité avoir ?

Es-tu... comblé... Aujourd'hui?

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et ma vision devient floue, je me mords la lèvre inférieure par reflexe.

_Non, non... je ne dois pas... snif... Non..._

Quelques gouttes d'eau viennent arroser cette rose. Je m'accroupis, en passant doucement mes doigts contre cette pierre, en caressant chaque lettre, lentement... et chaque geste que je fais fait revivre en moi des souvenirs... Les souvenirs d'une vie d'adolescents, à l'époque pleins de vie, regardant l'avenir avec un large sourire, courant librement sous le soleil et sous la pluie, se jurant de se protéger, de s'aimer, de vivre ! Ne se souciant du lendemain. A l'époque, nous étions tellement candides, mais aussi... tellement naïfs. Nous ne connaissions pas la guerre, cette guerre qui a abattu l'oiseau.

_Et si..._

Et si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments ? Et si je t'avais doucement pris entre mes bras, et si toi aussi tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais ? Et si nous nous étions mariés? Combien d'enfants aurions-nous eu? M'auraient-ils ressemblés à moi, ou à toi? Aurions nous partagé nos repas en petite famille chez Ichiraku? Aurions nous habités dans un manoir ou bien ou petite maison loin de tout ? Quelle aurait été notre réaction lorsque notre enfant nous aurait présenté sa petite amie ? Comment aurait été notre vie... S'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre ?

_Les larmes... Pourquoi ne cessent-elles pas de couler ?_

Tu as toujours cherché la liberté, et tu l'as eue... La liberté de choisir ta façon de mourir. On dit que l'oiseau sera libre aussi longtemps qu'il volera. Mais la liberté... n'est-elle pas celle d'avoir un lieu ou se poser...? Tu as fini par trouver ce lieu serein, malheureusement, il se trouve quelque part bien loin moi. Ce lieu m'est encore inaccessible, alors que je veux tellement t'y retrouver ! La seule chose qui reste de toi, mon amour, c'est ton sacrifice, et cette pierre en témoigne.

C'est injuste... c'est... tellement injuste. Mes forces me quittent, je me jette contre cette pierre... criant.. criant tellement fort, tout en la serrant, comme si elle renfermait ton âme, et que si je la suppliais, elle accepterait de te ramener parmi nous. J'avais promis de ne pas pleurer... Mais... mais...

Mes sanglots ne cessent pas, mon cœur me serre je cris comme un bébé qui vient de voir le jour, je pleure... comme je n'ai jamais pleuré.

Tu es parti, Neji, tu es mort ! Tu n'es plus de ce monde ! Et moi, moi je me trouve seule, dans ce village anéanti, où seule la grisaille demeure. Neji, voilà plus de dix ans que tu es parti, et je n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. Dix ans que je viens ici, tous les jours, en espérant te trouver devant moi, en espérant que tu me dises que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que tout va redevenir comme avant. Dix ans se sont écroulés, et mes sentiments demeurent intactes.

Tu es parti, très loin... et tu as pris avec toi ma joie de vivre, mon sourire, mes espoirs ! Neji ! Je t'aime tellement... Ces mots, j'aurais tellement souhaité te les dire plus tôt. J'aurais tellement souhaité serrer ton corps plutôt que cette pierre. J'aurais tellement souhaité... Que les choses soient différentes !

J'aurais tellement souhaité... que tu sois toujours ici, oh...

_Comme je l'aurais souhaité...Neji..._


End file.
